


I didn't know it was THAT Flammable

by TitaniumKitten



Series: The Misadventures of Dean [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Male Friendship, Mentions of alcohol, Profanity, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo and Dean go to a bar. Things don't end well. Cass and Sami are exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know it was THAT Flammable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apollo55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/gifts).



> Apparently all I do is write silly things inspired by threads on tumblr. Many thanks to StrongStyleBabyFists for the quote. Story is un-edited so please excuse any mistakes.

“I didn’t know alcohol was flammable, dude!” Enzo pants as they run along the sidewalk, police and fire engine sirens blaring behind them

“Didn’t know it was flammable?!” Dean gasps, pulling Enzo into an alley way just as a police cruiser comes into sight.

“Well…” ‘Zo amends, “I didn’t know it was THAT flammable.”

Dean stares at him incredulously for a few seconds before a broad grin crosses his face, which turns into chuckles, then a full on belly laugh. Enzo scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

“I didn’t know it was that flammable…” Dean manages to get out between bouts of helpless laughter. “Fuck, did you see the look on that shitty bartender’s face?”

“Don’t forget, bartender and bar owner. He was a grade A prick too.” Enzo snorts

“Fucking right. Tryin’ to get in that girl’s pants and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Then having his bouncers try and rough us up when we get in his face about it.”

“So I figure we was just karma, ya got me? Though all I wanted to do was get him to shit his pants, not set his car on fire.” Enzo says ruefully.

Dean snickers. “Well next time you decide to start a dumpster fire, make sure you aren’t dripping the booze all over the parking lot before you use my lighter. Damn near came close to setting my boots on fire.”

‘We uh, we aren’t tellin’ anyone about this, right? I mean, Cass and Sami are back at the hotel right now, aren’t they?”

Dean freezes and looks highly concerned. “Hell no, I don’t want Sami to know about this. He already has enough to worry about, ya know. And I don’t want him mad at me. I don’t want the look again.”

Enzo makes a confused face.

“He has this real like…huffy..disappointed look he gets and I don’t wanna see that again.” He shudders. “I mean, it’s not my fault that one time the nunchucks slipped and made a hole in the hotel room wall. That’s the first time I saw “the look.” He made me pay for the damages too. Knowing him, he’ll make us pay for the guys car.”

Enzo nods. “True. And it was a pretty classy joint. Bet that guy could afford a new one pretty easy.”

“Exactly.” Dean nods, then peeks his head out from the alley way. “We’re good. Come on.”

The two men exit the alley and start walking in the general direction of their hotel, picking up a six pack on their way since according to Dean “they didn’t get enough time to get their drink on” before they were thrown out of the bar.

“Cass ‘n Sami are probably still hanging out in your room. So..go to ours? I still feel a little weird about drinking around Sami, ya know.” Dean suggests as the head to the hotel elevator.

“Sure.” Enzo agrees as they make their way down the hallway to Dean and Sami’s room.

Dean slides in the key, murmuring a “Fuck yeah!” when it works on the first go.. ‘Zo finds himself walking into Dean’s back as he freezes in the short hotel room hallway. “Oh shit!” Dean mumbles and Enzo peers around him.

Contrary to Dean’s prediction, both Sami and Cass are in the room. The tv is on..breaking news about a car being set on fire at a local bar. Cass has his arms folded over his chest and gives Enzo a glare. ‘Zo smiles nervously and glances at Sami. “Huh,” he muses, “So that’s what “the look” looks like.”


End file.
